russelfandomcom-20200213-history
'Janella: A Princess Girl' Becoming Phenomenal Teen Fantaserye While Opens Season 2 on September 22
September 23, 2014 One of the most popular and rising teen stars of today Janella Salvador as the only primetime princess lead role in the hottest feel-good fantaserye in number one primetime Janella: A Teen Princess now a certified huge success phenomenon as it continues to capticate viewers with feel good love story, fantasy, action and magic for the first time and instantly became the #1 fantaserye on its timeslot whie it introduced the primetime soap block on primetime. Congratulations for 13 phenomenal weeks on air, multi-awarded, top rating fantasy series! Janella (Janella Salvador) dubbed as the Asia's Teen Sweetheart. Get a chance to meet and bond with Janella and other members. Since the story revolves in the ordinary, family and the teen superheroine princess of fantasy stories. As the commercial superstar, her mall shows, TV guestings, tapings, etc. Young actors Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador and Jerome Ponce admitted that they owe their respective showbiz careers after the success of hit daytime soap Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN. Mortel, Salvador and Ponce were also moving to the government-owned station IBC-13. Executives of IBC and the Board of Directors eventually a loving family, a career in full bloom, and friends while given the projected income generated by IBC-13 during the fantaserye's phenomenal run, quickly became a hit not only among the young viewers for teenagers and young adults but also among families and children because of the good vibes that the story brings, good values it teaches about family, fantasy and love because it continues to be a blessing to millions of viewers here and the world over, to reign supreme in the ratings game, and to gain a following like no other even from neighboring Asian countries. Janella marks her one of the hottest teen stars of IBC-13, where she bannered the top-rating teen-oriented early primetime fantasy drama Janella: A Teen Princess. Janella plays herself in the phenomenally hit series and she popularized her character’s cute expressions "Oh My G" and "GRRRR.” Not only she became a household name, she also did lots of commercials and take note, popular commercials, one of them has a matching LSS theme song. She is also MarNella, the widely popular love team of her and Marlo Mortel. After 3 months since its premiere, the hottest phenomenal lighter teen fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess continues to rule the ratings game as a teen fantaserye remains the No.1 TV program in the country for the month of November. Unfortunately, which the two giant networks copied from usual telenovelas occupying primetime slots because of their success now target of the youth markets for teens and young girls, and middle-to-upper class every 7:45pm during weeknights on IBC 13 gets the traditional fare of telenovelas offered by ABS-CBN and GMA-7 while we see ourselves like David battling against Goliaths on Philippine television primetime programming. It cater to such as a young female viewers who have teen fantasy series for the highest increase in TV viewing among teens within the program’s timeslot. It will also created a buzz online that the very strong rating of Janella: A Teen Princess landed in the top ten Twitter trending topics in the country. This teen-oriented fantasy series shows its viewers, especially for teens and young girls, teenagers for school, friends, family, social media, among others, chiefly kids and teens just home from school, a refreshing early primetime and sensationalism of newscasts. Meanwhile, the teen fantasy primetime series gained from the camaraderie with the cast and shared them to the fans of love, kilig and good vibes while it also appeared to an additional guest stars. Janella alone can assure the beann counters at IBC-13 at least three ads: for Palmolive Naturals Shampoo, Natasha Beauty, Charmee Pantiliners and Lemon Square Cheese Cake. Based on data from Kantar Media revealed that teen viewership for the sequestered TV station IBC-13 has significantly increased, it became the phenomenon, huge success and remains to be one of the suscessful fantaserye at September 22 (Monday), the hottest teen fatnaserye scored a national TV rating of 27.6% of ten points higher than its rival program Hawak Kamay (29.2%) and Strawberry Lane (20.1%), IBC-13 won 30.3%, followed by ABS-CBN with 42.6% and GMA with 36.0%. On the same day, using by the hashtag #BestFriendMajaInvitedForJanella became one of the worldwide trending topics on Twitter. And to show her appreciation for their fans’ romantic love for Janella: A Teen Princess, Janella, Marlo, Jerome, along with other Kapinoy stars, will fly to Bicol this Saturday (September 26) 4pm, at Plaza Quezon, Naga City, to celebrate the Peñafrancia Festival. With that, Janella: A Teen Princess complete a new treat of #1 shows on IBC's weeknight lineup. High-rating newscast Express Balita also became the #1 at 6:30PM timeslot than TV Patrol and 24 Oras. AJ Muhlach's action-packed superhero Voltron Man, has been consistently ranked the #1 feel-good superserye on its timeslot and his become such a huge hit that it set a trend in action series than other networks. Because of the huge success of its shows, in less than a year, government-sequestered TV station IBC-13 is now under the leadership of Jose Avellana, Boots Anson-Roa and Lito Ocampo Cruz, and now is the #1 network on primetime. The same Kantar Media report showed that from 5:45pm-11:30pm last week, IBC-13 got an audience share of 54.9% compared to ABS-CBN’s 42.5% and GMA’s 37.9%. "IBC-13 has also already begun winning primetime and weekends, especially on weeknights with Voltron Man and TreseBella's Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana). The addition of Janella: A Teen Princess making IBC-13 truly the number 3 network to watch. And yet, despite having such big name stars, the great thing about our weeknight lineup is that the three shows are also focused on the audience, the shows all shine the spotlight on the people,” said IBC Executive Vice-Present (EVP) Lito Ocampo Cruz engaged with their fans. Dreams of having an album where singing is concerned. Jenine says her daughter was singing the high part of Loving You (the whistle) in tune at six months old. Janella started with Playshop kids at five years old and got bookings for product launches and trade fairs soon after. At 10, Janella was one of Maestro Ryan Cayabyab's scholars. No wonder Janella dreams of having a pop album someday. She is living her dream while pleasing her mom and growing number of fans. Also proven this, lead star Janella excited the success of Natasha Beauty ambassadors catalog. She joined fellow actresses Liza Soberano and Sue Ramirez for local fashion brand Natasha's new campaign, which was launched last March 2014. Now, the feel-good teen fantasy series getting the huge success for a make-up appearing of Natasha catalog ambrasittor Janella herself for my endorser for Natasha My Style Coach, local fashion brand along with Marlo for Natasha men for the photo shoot. It is set to introduced the new role as the teen darling Liza Soberano played as the kikay girl Maja dela Cruz. During the opening scene, in Janella's bedroom, Maja she goes to Janella's friend and Patrick Bernardo (Jerome Ponce), true that Janella and Patrick while Maja yell Dance Party and begin dancing, and meet his foster father Hajji (Alfred Vargas) himself. At home, her mom Jenine (Jenine Desiderio) and his dad Bobby (Zoren Legaspi) were getting the crowd for Janella, say that Robi de Leon (Robi Domingo). After Friday night (September 19) for using hsahtag #JanellaSavesTheDayWithVictor, undeniable hashtag like #BestFriendMajaInvitedForJanella on Monday, #WhenYouSmiledAtMeJanella on Tuesday, #JanellaPowers on Wednesday, #JanellaGivesBack on Throwback Thursday and #GoJanellasters on Friday (TGIF). For Janella's school by wearing a school uniforms, she is a teenager in a high school student follow to Patrick (Jerome Ponce), Leslie (Alexandra Macanan), Mike (CJ Navato), Nikki (Sofia Andres) and Marco (Renz Velario) added with Maja (Liza Soberano) and Ivan (Julian Estrada) whose showing the school uniforms. In college, Victor fellow to Matt (Jon Lucas) and his new best friend Helson (Bryan Santos) while fellow to Roselle (Shy Carlos) and Coleen (Kelly dela Cruz). MarNella, the loveteam of Marlo and Janella set the fans screaming dancing and singing. It was hilarious watching the teens tease Marlo with his random antics and giggles. I was at awe at Janella's singing prowess admiring also her beautiful eyes I've seen for the first time. Janella, Marlo and Jerome will soar further in TVCs, series and movies. Kontrabada (Eula Valdez) got it bad to arrested caused by the jail with the police and cops got them by Janella's transformation for the teen superhero through powers and got to defeated the villains. Janella's best friend are the classmate fellow Maja (Liza) and Leslie (Alexandra Macanan) intited to her school and her to go to her friends party. About meeting one of her favorite teen models, she finds out a superstar princess is? Victor Fred (Marlo Mortel) loves her girlfriend Janella (Salvador) who fall in love again. Directed by the award-winning director Jeffrey Jeturian, Janella: A Teen Princess will also feature her leading man Marlo Mortel, Jerome Ponce, her mother actress-singer Jenine Desiderio, his father Zoren Legaspi and Xyriel Manabat. Completing the cast are Paul Jake Castillo as Alvin Fernando, Gloria Sevilla as Selena Fred, Aldred Nasayao as Flex Fred, Cogie Domingo as teacher Joel dela Cruz, Hiyasmin Neri as principal Valerie Gonzales, Renz Velario as Marco dela Paz, Shy Carlos as Roselle Domingo, Isko Salvador as Brod Pete, Sam Pinto as Mindy Sembrano, CJ Navato, Kelly dela Cruz, Paolo Serrano, Sofia Andres as Nikki Balmonte, Jon Lucas as Matt Estavez, Fretzie Bercede, Julian Estrada, Alexandra Macanan, Bryan Santos, Tart Carlos as Isabel Manzano, Alfred Vargas as Hajji Bernardo, Vivieka Ravanes as Vicky Moreno, Mikee Lee, Chris Gutierrez as couch Christoff Buenavista, Divina Valencia and Alfred Vargas. With the villains are Gladys Reyes as Reyna de Santis, Celia Rodriguez as Ms. Gorgeous, Eula Valdez as Kontrabada, Kent Malunda as Men Rey, RJ Ledesma as Witch Boy and Hiro Torobu as The Handker-Chief. Janella: A Teen Princess, weeknights 7:45PM, before Express Balita on IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime. Rewind episode of Janella: A Teen Princess: Catch-Up Marathon every Saturday 10:00AM and Sunday 5:00PM. For more updates, log on to www.ibc.com.ph or follow @ibc13 on Twitter. * On July 21, 2014, it was originally aired at 7:45PM slot after Express Balita. But on October 6, 2014, after 11-weeks of premiere, it will now putting the light fantasy series moved to an early-evening at 5:45PM timeslot due to pre-programming led in IBC’s top-rating primetime newscast Express Balita. Here is a list of brands that the fantaserye tries to sell you through association with IBC's young stars: * Smart (for Smart Bro and Smart Buddy) (Janella) * Natasha Beauty (Marlo and Janella) * Palmolive Naturals (Janella) * Garnier Pure Active (Janella) * Charmee Breathable (Janella) * Lemon Square Cheese Cake (Janella) * Coca Cola (Jerome and Janella) 'High School (September 22, 2014-March 13, 2015) (''Janella: A Teen Princess) High School is the school uniform that the main characters attend in Janella: A Teen Princess where Janella Bernardo (Janella Salvador) and most of the teen stars of the light fantasy series were also attend, and the teacher named Joel dela Cruz (Cogie Domingo). On their school activity and the class has a track, several bathrooms, a playground, one classroom is seen, and several lockers. The terms of food, lunch table seating, bus seating, and admiration from their teachers. Inside the school looks like a typical American public school with lockers lining the walls, a cafeteria, and classrooms with school desks. There is also a sizable playground and recess area outside which includes a basketball court and tether ball. In the movie, the school is a white building and has the same lettering and flag, and also the events and audition. School uniforms are typically white, short-sleeved, buttoned-up shirts, with deep green skirts for girls and light brown knee-length trousers for boys, and the cheerleaders, while on Friday is PE uniform. Staff * Cogie Domingo as Joel dela Cruz (teacher from school) * Paul Jake Castillo as Alvin Fernando (teacher from school) * Hiyasmin Neri as Valerie Gonzales (principal from school) * Chris Gutierrez as Christoff Buenavista (couch from school) * Paolo Serrano as Adam Falcon (janitor old man from school) Students (classmate in the school to wear uniforms while boys for polo with black pants, and girls for sailor uniform with knee-length checkered blue skirt) * Janella Salvador as Janella Bernardo * Jerome Ponce as Patrick Bernardo (Janella's brother) * Liza Soberano as Maja dela Cruz (Janella's best friend) * Julian Estrada as Ivan Gonzalo (Patrick's friend) * Alexandra Macanan as Leslie Santos (Janella's friend) * Renz Velario as Marco dela Paz (Patrick's friend) * Sofia Andres as Nikki Balmonte (Janella's friend) * CJ Navato as Mike Domingo (Patrick's friend) Students (for the senior in college and university) * Marlo Mortel as Victor Fred (Janella's love interest) * Shy Carlos as Roselle Domingo * Jon Lucas as Matt Estavez (Victor's friend) * Kelly dela Cruz as Coleen delos Reyes * Bryan Santos as Nelson Hanson (Victor's friend) * Fretzie Bercede as Jazz Raymundo Bernardo Family * Janella Salvador as Janella Bernardo * Jenine Desiderio as Jenine Bernardo (Janella's mom) * Zoren Legaspi as Bobby Bernardo (Janella's dad) * Xyriel Manabat as Andrea Bernardo (Janella's little girl) * Jerome Ponce as Patrick Bernardo (Janella's brother) * Elisha Delos Santos as Sunshine Bernardo (the baby and the youngest daughter of the Bernardo family; his parents are Janella's mom Jenine and Janella's dad Bobby) * '''With: * Tart Carlos as Isabel Manzano (Vicky's close friend and a maid; later Andrea's nanny in the Bernardo family) * Vivieka Ravanes as Vicky Moreno (Isabel's close friend and a cook/maid in the Bernardo family) * Alfred Vargas as Hajji Bernardo (Bobby's foster father to the Bernado children.) * Divina Valencia as Conchita "Mamang"dela Paz (Jenine's loving grandmother) Fred Family * Marlo Mortel as Victor Fred (Janella's love interest and Patrick's bestfriend. She calls him "Mallows".) * Aldred Nasayao as Flex Fred (Victor's little brother) * Gloria Sevilla as Selena Fred (Victor's grandmother. Victor's nanny as the head maid of the household) * With: * Sam Pinto as Mindy Sombrano (Victor's interest friend and her castle) Office * Robi Domingo as Robi de Leon (he is the boss, businessman and his officer at work) * Isko Salvador as Brod Pete * Zoren Legaspi as Bobby Bernardo (Janella's dad)